The One To End It
by destinychils
Summary: They Have gone too far, for too long I've watched form the sidelines, this world needs guidance Wars that threaten to destroy the very world they living truly shinobi can never know peace, it's time for a new era and era of peace through power and who better to do it than his heir, The one to end it. My first fanfic please give it a read before skipping


**AN: This is my first fanfiction, I've had this idea for a while now and I just decided to go with it.**

**This is an AU so there's going to be a lot of differences from cannon, there isn't any character bashing in here, not a neglect fanfic (I hate those). Of course this is a Powerful Rinnegan Naruto but not just Naruto, there's going to be OP enemies. Canon characters are also going to be stronger than original **

**And the kyuubi will be able to literally destroy mountains with a flick of its tail.**

**All in all, this is going to be an OP shinobi world with OP bijuu to balance things out.**

**Elements from other anime mainly Bleach (no zanpakuto) and highschool dxd.**

**I don't know about pairings, just PM your suggestion (no yaoi and don't expect Lemons).**

**Prologue**

Chakra, an energy that was meant to bring peace and understanding among the masses… instead it has been weaponized and used for war.

The God of Shinobi, no words could describe how much Hagoromo loathed that title, he's teachings thrown away forgotten, ninshu dies and ninjutsu is born he's faith in humanity shook.

For hundreds of years hagoromo has watched as shinobi use chakra to destroy themselves, to wage wars, used chakra for Greed. Truly shinobi were the blight of this world, however it is in the darkest of places that light no matter how small can give one hope.

Hashirama senju, a name that Gave the old sage hope in humanity, hope that peace could be obtained even in these trying times of chaos, hashirama was the light that was to guide the world to peace or atleast a semblance of it. And for the first time in a long time hagoromo felt his inner turmoil fade.

But it was not meant to be, the moment hashirama decided to capture the tailed beast was the moment hagoromo felt fury burning through his very soul, rinnegan pulsing with unnatural power, a power of the rinnegan that he never wanted to use and the sky opened with a vicious storm, the oceans violent and angry, the very elements themselves affected by his Godly power. His Children being given away to sealed to be used as batteries, to be used as weapons, it was at that moment hagoromo realized that his mother (before going mad) was right humans could not live peacefully they will always fight and kill each other over a miniscule mishap and shinobi were even more destructive than the humans of his time.

And so hagoromo decided the world needed a ruler someone who understood the world, someone who had seen both the light and the dark side of the world, someone who would show the world peace through power for power was the only thing shinobi feared and respected, He allowed Madara Uchiha to Have the rinnegan but he had underestimated he's own eyes, madara was strong easily able to use any of the six paths but the full power of the rinnegan was inaccessible to him, and so the sage turned to look elsewhere but in doing so he missed the dark figure walk into madara's life tricking him to believe it was his will incarnate.

Hagoromo was at his wits end, there were no more strong shinobi compatible with his power, the senju were nearly extinct, the uchiha were an arrogant shadow of their ancestors and the uzumaki where wiped out only living a few scattered living civilian lives, he may have been a powerful spirit but that's all he was, in the end he was left with one choice and that was to create an heir... one to inherit his power rinnegan and chakra all of it, he did not like this idea because it felt like he'd be creating a weapon, and in a sense he would be creating a weapon of peace.

He looked at the uchiha newborns and those still developing first, their visual prowess made them compatible with the rinnegan but their bodies could never handle more than a third of his chakra though one did standout, The hyuuga where more inclined to his brothers ascended doujutsu, the uzumaki woman (pregnant kushina) her child could handle his chakra but the doujutsu would need further integration, if kurama was not strapped to a giant rock locked up tight, the child was perfect for his chakra all he had to do was wait till the child's birth.

Little did he know his plans would go a little too well.

**AN: and that's the prologue, review or flame that's up to you. I am open for suggestions on the stories direction (character wise), suggest a character from an anime and they're abilities and I might add them as an OC and not their actual selves. Chapter one currently in writing and will drop tomorrow or Thursday.**

**PEACE**


End file.
